


Meeting of the Broken Hearted

by ToraResa



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraResa/pseuds/ToraResa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some stories have the love triangle, this is what happens when instead of a triangle its a line. Kirk has feelings for Spock, Bones is in love with Kirk and, Spock and Uhura are in love and getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I stepped onto the bridge, seeing the way Kirk was looking at his first in command Spock. It broke my heart every time I saw the way Kirk looked at Spock. I saw the affection in his look, the feelings he harbored for the half-vulcan. Unfortunately I knew those feelings were not returned by Spock, he was in love with Nyota Uhura. Kirk knew his feelings weren’t returned too.  
I stood just off the elevator onto the bridge, watching the way Kirk watched Spock. His eyes were tender and he had a small smile on his face as he observed the emotionally stunted man. I enjoyed seeing Kirk like that, looking almost happy and relaxed despite his stressful job as captain. I wish he could look that way towards someone who could return his feelings. He deserved to be happy and there were many who would be willing to give him the affection he deserved. I knew that for a fact because I was one of them.  
I gave a small smile as I walked up behind Kirk, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Hey Jim. You can’t avoid me forever you know, this ship isn’t big enough.” He turned to look at me and gave a bright smile.  
“Bones! Glad to see you out of the medical bay. Come to see what the real workers on this ship do?” He tried looking innocent and changing the subject but I just raised my eyebrow at him causing him to give a sigh of defeat. “Alright, I’ll come for my physical.” I chuckled because he made it sound like such a hardship.  
“Thanks so much Jim.” I said sarcastically. With that I stood beside him, waiting for him to get up. “Spock you have the control.” I grabbed Kirk by the arm and dragged him off the bridge, not giving him much time to protest.  
Once we left the bridge Kirk decided he could walk on his own and I let go of his arm reluctantly. I had enjoyed the small contact I had with him, one of the reasons I enjoyed being his doctor despite him fighting tooth and nail against me.  
He walked beside me on the way to the medical bay quietly. I knew he was thinking about Spock, I could tell by the longing look on his face. I felt my heart break slightly at that. I wish he would think about me that way. I led him into the medical bay and pointed him towards a biobed. I set up a scan while I went to grab the hyposprays he needed.  
I brought the hyposprays back to the biobed as the scan finished and I checked over his scans. “You seem to be in good health. I just need to give you these shots and you should be good to go once you regain consciousness.” I smiled sympathetically at him before I stabbed the first hypospray into his neck.  
Since the medical bay wasn’t busy I sat beside Kirk’s bed while I waited for him to wake up from his shots. I watched him sleep, smiling at how relaxed he was when he was sleeping. He looked so much younger like that. I gently brushed some hair out of his face, my stomach flipping at being able to just touch him.  
As his eyes fluttered opened I quickly yanked my hand away, smiling down at him. “How are you feeling Jim?”  
He gave me a glare as he sat up slowly. “I feel like you stuck me with four hyposprays. You are sadistic Bones.” He grumbled as he finally sat up. I put my hand behind his back to help him stay upright.  
“Well I wouldn’t have to stick you with so many at once if you came and saw me when I tell you to.” I grinned down at him as he pouted. No one got to see this side of the captain of the Enterprise, not even Spock. I treasured every second of it.  
Once I sent Kirk off I took the rest of my shift to think about his feelings for Spock. I was worried about him getting hurt in the end. I had heard the nurses gossiping about something that would lead to his heart getting broken and I would do anything to protect my best friend from that.   
Kirk was off when I finally got off my shift and though I was exhausted because we had an emergency surgery right before I got off I tracked him down. He was in his quarters when I found him, writing up some reports. I stood inside his door for a few minutes just watching him as he hadn’t noticed me yet. He eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he worked under the lamp at his desk. The light illuminated his face, casting a glow on the shadows under his eyes and the overall tiredness of his face. He looked beautiful but so tired it hurt to look at him.  
“Working hard Captain?” I joked as I went and sat down on his bed. I leaned back against the wall and smiled at him. He turned to look at me, a bright smile spreading across his face.  
“Bones, you’ve already tortured me once today so what do I owe the pleasure of this visit to?” He grinned as he spun his chair to face me. I ignored the fluttering of my heart and the flipping of my stomach.  
“Sadly this isn’t so much a social call... I need to talk to you about something that’s been worrying me.” I felt sad when his grin faded, a serious look coming over his face. He nodded his understanding, probably believing it had something to do with the ship or the medical bay. “I know you have feelings for Spock.” I held up a hand as he went to deny it. “Don’t deny it Jim. You are my best friend, I notice things like this concerning you. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about it because I don’t want you getting hurt.”  
Kirk got up and started pacing, wringing his hands nervously. “I figured someone would notice eventually. I suppose there is no hiding it from you since you are my best friend. I just…” He scrubbed his hands over his face as he paced. “I wanted to keep it a secret so when it finally goes downhill no one would be the wiser.”  
I watched him pace, feeling my heart ache for him. “So you know what I’m here to talk to you about. Spock doesn’t like you that way, he is in love with Uhura. He might not say it but it is obvious to everyone that he loves her. I’m not saying this to hurt you Jim, I’m saying this out of concern for you. I don’t want to see you hurt.” He looked at me while I said this, pain clearly showing in his eyes. I wanted to stop the conversation right then but I knew I had to get it all out. “I’m not saying what you feel doesn’t matter because it does, it means more than you can ever know but I just want you to know that when the time comes I will be here for you so no one else has to see you in pain.”  
I bit my lip, hoping he didn’t notice my slip up. I revealed more of my feelings to him than I had wanted to. Luckily or more correctly unluckily Uhura banged the door open then with a bright grin on her face.  
“Captain I have some amazing news I have to share with you! Oh Doctor McCoy, You’re here to, that’s perfect.” She said excitedly. I knew what was coming and I looked at Kirk. He gave Uhura a smile, none of his feeling showing through easily except if to those who knew him well. I saw the tightness of his smile and the sadness in his eyes. He knew what was coming. “Spock proposed to me!! We are getting married when we visit New-Vulcan. We will also be having a ceremony when we return to Earth next.”  
I smiled at Uhura. “Congratulations to you both. I will have to say that to Spock when I see him next. I am happy for you.” I meant what I said. I was happy for Spock and Uhura but I knew it was breaking the person I loved most in this world’s heart. She grinned back at me.  
Jim smiled and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug. “I am so happy for you. If you need anything just let me know.” When he pulled back he was still smiling but I could see that he was barely holding himself together. Uhura didn’t seem to notice, she grinned as she left the room.  
As the door closed behind her Kirk collapsed on the bed, tears in his eyes and his face in his hands. I didn’t know what to say as I pulled him into a hug, stroking his back softly as he started to sob, his heart breaking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock's engagement really messed with Kirk.

I held Kirk as he cried for an hour, feeling my heart ache for him. I rubbed his back soothingly until he finally fell asleep, exhausted from his crying. I laid him down carefully on his bed and pulled his blanket around him before brushing my thumb along his cheek. I felt like crying for him, the pain he was feeling yet trying so hard to hide from everyone came out only when I was around and though I felt honored to see that side of him it broke my heart. I brushed his cheek gently once more before leaving his room, giving firm directions to Sulu when I passed him in the hall that the captain was not to be bothered under any circumstances and I was to be told immediately when he woke up.  
As I walked back to my room I wiped at my eyes, fighting back tears. I felt so sorry for my friend. No one should have to suffer that kind of heart break, least of all him. He was so strong all the time, no matter what he went through, he was always putting others before him and he was one of the most loving people I had ever met though he puts on a tough guy attitude. I wanted to protect him from all the pain he was suffering, I didn’t even care that I was suffering from a similar pain. I loved Kirk with all my heart, way more than I had ever loved my ex-wife. He was in love with someone else and that hurt so bad but it hurt so much more to see him so heart-broken.  
I entered my room and lay down on my bed face down, burying my face in my pillow. I didn’t know what to do to help Kirk and I so badly wanted to. I would even go so far as finding someone else for him to love if only to see him happy. With those thoughts I drifted off into a fitful sleep.  
I don’t know how long I slept when an urgent pounding on my door woke me up. I sat straight up, panic gripping me. Dark thoughts filled my mind as I instantly woke up. ‘Did something happen to Jim? Where we being attacked?’ I stumbled quickly to the door to see Chekov on the other side, shifting nervously in place. He always wore his emotions on his sleeve so it was easy to see that he was worried.  
“What is it Chekov? What’s wrong?” I asked sternly, fighting down on my own worry. There was no point in scarying the boy more than he already was without having any reason yet.  
“Itz zee Kaptain. Zer ees something vrong vith him.” Chekov said, his accent thicker because of his nerves. “Kaptain, he ees gayting drunk. Sulu checked on him. Hay’s in his room still.”  
“Have you told anyone else? Did Sulu tell anyone else?” I demanded as I started towards the captains quarters with Chekov on my heels. If other found out… If Spock found out it would only be a matter of time until they put two and two together to figure out what was wrong. I couldn’t let that happen. I had to protect Kirk.  
“No. Sulu told may so hay could stay vith zee captain.” Chekov answered. I could have kissed them in relief as I hurried towards Kirk’s room.  
Once there I opened the door to see a drunken Kirk passed out on the floor with Sulu picking up broken glass carefully. I walked carefully up behind him and put my hand on his shoulder, trying not to startle him.  
“I can handle it from here so you can go have your time off. Thank you so much for doing this. And please keep this to yourselves for now.” I looked at both Sulu and Chekov, trying to project my sincerity. They both nodded and Chekov grabbed Sulu’s hand, lacing their fingers together as they left Kirk’s room. I smiled fondly after them before turning my attention to my friend.  
“Dammit Jim, what has Spock done to you?” I whispered as I kneeled carefully beside him and carefully picking him up. I set him carefully on the bed, checking for cuts from the broken glass. Once I was sure he was okay I started cleaning up the rest of the glass. I threw the broken glass away and brought over a trash can for him in case he got sick.  
With everything done I could think of I sat down beside Kirk’s head and started to stroke his hair. “I wish you would have talked to me about this before it all came to a head. I would have done all I could to protect your heart. I know you don’t think you deserve to be loved, that’s why you didn’t say anything to Spock about your feelings.” I whispered quietly as I moved my fingers through his hair. “You don’t realize you deserve love more than anyone I’ve ever met. You are the most brilliant man I have ever met and I would give anything to be able to love you like you deserve. I already love you with all my heart.” I ignored the tears in my eyes as I looked down at my friend.  
I stayed by Kirk’s side as long as I could before I was called away to the medical bay. Someone had severed their hand on a piece of machinery. I was needed to do the surgery to save the hand. I didn’t want to leave Kirk but I had a job to do.  
The surgery took longer than I thought it would. The hand had come completely off along with two fingers. The man had also lost quite a bit of blood. The surgery took two hours and then I had to leave instructions for the nurses before being able to leave. It was my day off plus Kirk needed me.  
I hurried back to my quarters to shower quickly, washing the blood and sweat off of me. I wanted to get back to Kirk so I scrubbed quickly and threw on some clothes while still mostly wet, hurrying back to his quarters.  
Even though I hurried I was still too late.  
When I entered Kirk’s quarters he was laying in the middle of the floor, blood pooling around him from the slits on his wrists. A piece of the broken alcohol bottle lay in his hand covered in his blood. I stood right inside the door in shock for a moment before rushing to his side, grabbing a shirt from his floor and tearing it in two to wrap his wrists in.  
I wrapped his wrists as tight as I could to stop the bleeding. As soon as I did that I checked his pulse. It was still there though it was faint. I could barely think straight because of the panic I was feeling. I couldn’t think of what to do next. I stared down at Kirk, trying to think of what to do.  
I didn’t want to have to take him down to the medical bay because of all the questions it would raise but I saw no other option. I picked up my limp friend, cradling him close to my chest as I started out of his room and headed down to the medical bay.  
I ignored the questioning looks I received as I carried the unconscious captain down to the medical bay. Luckily no one seemed to notice the bloody shirt wrapped around his wrists. Spock tried to stop me on the way but I simply gave him a harsh glare, effectively cutting off the approach. Right after that I reached the medical bay.  
The nurse’s took one look at me and prepared a bed for Kirk, not asking any questions. I set Kirk down in the bed and started an I.V for him, the nurse’s and I working in unison to quickly get him stabilized. As soon as we had fluids and blood going into him I stitched up his wounds before wrapping them in gauze.  
The nurse’s let me be as soon as we had Kirk stabilized. I pulled the chair out of my office so I could sit by Kirk’s bed, closing the curtains around us. I gripped his hand tight as I fought back tears, whispering quietly. “Why did you have to do this Jim? I know you are hurting but this isn’t the answer. You have to stay with me. Please stay with me Jim. I love you so much, I can’t lose you.” I rested my head against our joined hands as I cried.  
Over the next two days I barely left Kirk’s side. When I was working I would check on him every chance I got and when I wasn’t working I was sitting next to him. I refused to answer any questions about what happened and I refused to let anyone visit him except Sulu and Chekov as they already knew something was wrong.  
When Spock came to try to visit Kirk I was reaching my breaking point. I knew it wasn’t really his fault but I blamed the hob-goblin. It was because of him that my best friend was currently in a coma like state.  
As he entered the medical bay I was just getting off my shift. I was exhausted, worried, and irritated. I didn’t want to deal with the hob-goblin. “I am here to see Captain Kirk.” He stated in his emotionless voice. My blood started to boil. I couldn’t understand what Kirk saw in him. Kirk was emotional and so full of life while Spock was like a living robot, emotionless and cold.  
I glared at him, standing in his way. “You are not going to see him. I don’t care that you are the second in command. This is my medical bay and I am in charge here so you can just turn around and take your emotionless ass out of here.” I snarled at him, clenching my fists to keep from hitting him.  
Spock opened his mouth to say something but my glare got colder, all my anger coming through in icy rage. “I said out!” With that I turned and walked behind the curtains to where Kirk was still sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cation: Bad sex scene. Sorry. I hope you enjoy though.

I walked into the medical bay to see everyone rushing around in a panic. I didn’t know what was wrong but it was something major. I could hear ‘He flat lined!’ and ‘Get a shot of adrenaline ready!’. I knew what that meant but for some reason I couldn’t seem to understand what was happening. I looked around trying to find some clue to fill me in on what was happening when I saw it. Doctors and nurses were crowded around a familiar form that made my heart clench in panic. They were crowded around the body of my best friend, Captain Jim T. Kirk. Finally everything that was said made sense. He had died while I was gone. I stepped away for a moment and he was now gone. I wasn’t there for him when he needed me the most and I couldn’t save him. I dropped to my knees in the middle of the medical bay, my heart breaking. I felt cold from the sudden onslaught of pain the loss of the one I love caused. A scream of anguish tore from my throat as tears burned my eyes.  
I woke up, gasping for breath, panic constricting my throat. It was a dream, just a dream but it terrified me. I couldn’t lose him. He meant everything to me. If I lost him I don’t think I could carry on and pull myself together like I had after my wife had left me.  
I bit my lip, fighting back the tears I felt burning behind my eyes. I refused to break down in the medical bay more than I had already. I would scream at the crew members who came to see Kirk, I would kick out the hobgoblin but I drew the line at crying in the medical bay.  
I looked down at the person in the bed in front of me. Kirk was pale but the white bandages around his wrist still stood out, a blatant reminder to me of how I had failed my best friend. I gripped his hand carefully, bending forward to rest my head against our linked hands.  
“Dammit Jim, you can’t leave me like this. Please don’t let the stupid, emotionally stunted hobgoblin take you away from me. You are my best friend…” I whispered quietly before pausing, voice breaking on a sob before I could stop it. “I love you Jim. If you wake up I promise to tell you how I feel every day. I don’t care if you never feel the same way about me I just need you to know. You can’t leave me without me telling you at least once.”  
I ignored the tears that escaped my eyes as I kept my face pressed against our joined hands. I had almost been too late to save him. I should never have left him alone while he was in that state. There were others who could have done the surgery but there was only one Jim Kirk and I had almost lost him because I couldn’t let someone else do the surgery.  
I was just starting to doze off again when I felt the hand in mine twitch and heard a groan escape from the man I was keeping vigil over. I shot straight up, heart pounding in relief as Kirk opened his eyes finally after four days with no signs of waking. I bit back a sob of relief as I looked into his beautiful blue eyes, eyes that I had missed so much.  
“Bones? How did I get here?” Kirk’s voice was barely a croak. I quickly got up to get him some ice chips, coming back with a small cup of them and sitting beside him. I held a few to his lips to help start getting him rehydrated.  
“I went to go see how you were and I found you on the floor of your quarters..” My voice cracked as I fought back tears. “Why Jim? Dammit.. Why?” I squeezed his hand gently as I finally gave in to the tears.  
I looked up at Kirk to see tears in his beautiful blue eyes. “I’m sorry Bones. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just wanted the pain to stop.” He let his head fall back against the pillow, tears falling down his cheeks. “I am so tired of never being loved. I just didn’t want to accept that I don’t deserve to be loved.” I gripped his hand tight, fighting the urge to scream at him.  
I took a deep breath, loosening my grip on his hand. “Jim, I know you cared about Spock, hell you maybe even loved him but him not loving you back doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to be loved. It just means that Spock isn’t right for you. You deserve so much more than him and you will find someone to love you as much as you deserve.”  
Kirk just nodded, staying quiet. I doubted he actually understood what I was telling him, he was just nodding in hopes of me leaving him alone so he could finish the job. “Just so you know you are on suicide watch. I won’t be leaving your side unless I absolutely have to. When I do have to leave Sulu or Chekov will be there. This ship needs you, the crew needs you and I need you. Now get some rest. You lost a lot of blood.” I told him sternly, stroking the back of his hand.  
Kirk was released from the medical bay later that day under strict orders to rest as much as possible. He wasn’t allowed to return to work for a week at the earliest. I moved a cot into his room for me to sleep on, set it up with the next highest ranking doctor so I could have the next week off, and stuck by Kirk.  
Kirk barely said two words to me for the first week he was released from the medical bay. His only words were to try and order me to leave him alone. I ignored it. I made him go to the bathroom with the door open, I had Sulu or Chekov bring food for the two of us, and I barely slept, scared he would try to kill himself again if I closed my eyes or let him out of my sight for one moment.  
It took a week for him to snap. “Why are you doing this Bones? You have to be tired of babysitting me all the time?” He sat on his bed across from me, a tired look on his face.  
I sighed as I looked up at him, reaching over to grab his hand and trace where he cut his wrist gently with a finger. “This is why. I don’t want you to try this again Jim. I can’t lose you.” I whispered it quietly as I traced the healing wound.  
The broken look on his face hurt to see. “You could replace me as your best friend Bones. You could find someone you wouldn’t have to look after all the time, find someone worth it.” He muttered, looking down at where my hand was on his wrist.  
That was the final straw. I let go of his wrist before punching him in the face as hard as I could. He sprawled back onto his bed, his lip bleeding and a shocked look on his face. I stood up and paced the small space between my cot and his bed. “You don’t get it do you?! You are worth this! You are worth everything! You are the most amazing person I have ever met. You are so strong despite everything you have been through, you are brave, kind, and are willing to sacrifice yourself for those you care about. Anyone would be lucky to have you love them! Spock was too stupid to know that as was everyone else who made you think you don’t deserve love! You are my best friend and I love you.” I turned to face where he lay on his bed, a shocked look still on his face. I lowered my voice as I said “Dammit Jim. I love you. I love you more than I loved my wife, I love you more than anything else in all the universe. I just wish you could understand that.” With that I left his room, feeling my heart breaking.  
I avoided Kirk for the next week. I had Sulu and Chekov keep an eye on him and report to me every day on how he was doing but I refused to see or talk to him. I locked myself in my room while I was off shift and I submerged myself in my work while in the medical bay. Halfway through the week Kirk started to try and see me but I avoided him. If he came to the medical bay I had the nurses tell him I was too busy to talk, if he stopped by my room I ignored him, if he tried catching me in the hall I turned the other way.  
That worked well until I started drinking early one day and forgot to lock my door. I was so caught up in my misery and attempting to drown my sorrows I didn’t notice when my door started to open.  
“This ship is only so big, you should have known you couldn’t avoid me forever Bones.” Kirk said, trying to keep his voice light. I heard the pain in his voice but I did my best to ignore it and the pain it caused me. He sighed and came to sit down next to me. “Bones…”  
I glanced up at him, pain clearly obvious in my eyes. “I can’t do this Jim. I can’t watch you do this to yourself over something as untrue as never being loved.” I looked down at my hands, clenching them in my lap. “I love you too much for that. It hurts too much. I’m not unbreakable.”  
He cautiously reached forward and grabbed my clenched hands. “That’s why I needed to talk to you. I have been thinking about this since you left a week ago and I realized… I was stupid. I shouldn’t have tried to end my life. I am sorry I was so blind to what was infront of me.” My heart started beating faster as he whispered. “I was blind to the fact that I was loved. I am loved in so many different ways. I was blind to the fact that I was loved by the person whose love I really wanted.” He looked up at me, his eyes shining with an emotion I was too scared to guess at. “I love you Bones. I truly love you with all my heart. I love you in a way I have never loved anyone else before… If you are still willing I was wondering if you would give us a chance?”  
I swore as I pulled him into a hard, desperate kiss. I had wanted to do that since I had first met him. His lips where soft under mine even as he kissed me back just as desperately. I muttered against his lips as I pulled away slightly “Dammit Jim, you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that. I love you so much.”  
He pulled me into another kiss as I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him hard against me. There was nothing tender about our movements, they were desperate and needy. Hopefully there would be time for slow and tender later.  
I gave a happy whine as Kirk started to tug at my shirt, trying to tug it off as I tugged at his. It seemed like only moments later that I was lying on top of a very naked Jim, his erection obvious where it was pressed against my stomach. I moaned quietly as I kissed him hard again, murmuring ‘I love you’ between kisses. I started to rock against him as Jim moved his hands over my back to grip my hips, his hips moving up against me, rubbing our erections together.   
I kissed a trail down his jaw to his neck, kissing and nipping as I felt Jim fumbling for a bottle of lube in the table by my bed. I gave a quiet chuckle about the fact he knew it was there before he pressed it into my hand, moaning “I want you Bones. I want you in me. Please.”  
I gave a whimper of pleasure and jerked against him as I quickly squirted some of the lube on my fingers, moving to sit between his legs. I bit my lip as I tried to clear my head and focus. I had wanted this for so long but I didn’t want to hurt him, I never wanted to hurt him.  
“Are you sure?” I whispered, giving him an option to back out. He just nodded, looking at me with heated eyes. I took a deep breath as I slowly started to push a finger into him, watching his face for signs of discomfort. I had always thought if this was ever going to happen I would be the bottom, I could barely believe he wanted me to top. He never let anyone top from everything he told me.  
He moaned in pleasure, pushing back against my finger as I crooked it inside of him before pushing it farther in. Slowly I added a second finger, twisting and scissoring my fingers as I searched for the spot that would make him cry out in pleasure. I found it as I crooked my fingers inside of him again, causing him to cry out in pure pleasure as I brushed my fingers against his prostate. I bit my lip to try and keep myself from pulling my fingers out and thrusting into him before he was ready.  
I brushed his prostate once more before adding a third finger, twisting them inside him as I watched him moan and squirm on the bed. He had closed his eyes somewhere along the way, his head thrown back in pleasure as I scissor my fingers inside of him.  
He opened his eyes to look at me, pupils blown wide with lust as he stared at me. I swore as I pulled my fingers from him, quickly lubing myself up and lining up with his stretched hole. “Are you ready? If you want to stop you need to tell me now… I don’t think I can stop once I’m inside you.” I murmured as I shuddered, holding myself over his body, fighting the urge to just thrust in.  
“I am ready Bones. I want this. I had no idea how much I wanted this until last week but I do want this.” He sat up a little to kiss me and I kissed back, trying to pour all my love into it and trying to distract him as I slowly pushed into him.  
We both moaned in pleasure as I pushed into him, it felt so right. I kissed along his neck as I stayed still, waiting for his okay to move. He started to move under me, urging me to move almost immediately. I groaned as I pulled out of him before thrusting into him hard.  
He lifted his hips to meet each thrust, clenching around me and arching his back as I brush against his prostate. He wrapped his arms around my back as I start kissing him again, thrusting into him hard.  
He cried out my name as he reached his release, cum splashing across our stomachs and chests as he clenched around me. I thrust into him one more time, groaning against his neck as I reached my release. I collapsed on top of him, panting hard before carefully pulling out of him.  
I cupped his face as I looked at him. “Are you okay?” I muttered it quietly as I stroked his cheek. He looked so beautiful; his cheeks flushed red and eyes bright from sex. I smiled, stomach fluttering at the thought that I had been the cause of this.  
He gave me a bright smile as he cuddled against me. “I have never been better.” He wrapped his arms around my waist, snuggling right against me. I smiled in pure happiness as I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him tight against me, stroking his back gently.  
“I love you so much Jim.” I smiled at him as I watched his eyes start to flutter shut. “Its tacky and lame but… Will you be my boyfriend?” I stroked his back gently, tiredness finally settling after weeks of barely sleeping.  
He opened his bright blue eyes to look at me, grinning. “I would love to be your boyfriend Bones. I love you to… I really do.” He murmured quietly.  
‘Who would have thought two broken hearted people would be so perfect for each other?’ I thought as I watched him drift off to sleep. I smiled and kissed his forehead before allowing my eyes to drift shut. Now that I had him I would never let anything break his heart again.


End file.
